


Let’s Begin

by SlytherinSweetheart1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Airforce kink, Episode: s08e19-20 Moebius, F/M, abuse of rank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSweetheart1/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart1
Summary: Alternate Jack and Sam “talk”. Or, the one in which Dr Carter has a fantasy to play out.





	1. Chapter 1

She’s not a virgin. She’d had the good sense to have that business taken care of at 23, thank you very much. And yet, she hadn’t felt this nervous since that very night.

 

She’s positively mortified, and blushing, and maybe slightly aroused, because when she’s around him, she’s almost always aroused.

 

Jack O’Neill is holding the cause of her all her shame in his hands.

 

“Give it back!” she seethes, glaring at him over her glasses.

 

“It’s not maths” he says, and proceeds to open the notebook he had just snatched out of her grip. She knows if he reads a single word in there, whatever budding flirtation exists between them will burn out and she will be stuck in the dusty tent for a lifetime with a man who resents her.

 

“Forced to her knees, his grip bruising at her jaw. ‘Kneel’ he orders and ... Christ, Carter, what are you reading?!”

 

She’s mute. She’s never going to speak again. She’s going to get up and walk out of this tent and disappear into the sand.

 

“Wait, this is your handwriting. Christ, Carter what are you writing?!”

 

She’s waiting for him to laugh. To mock. The last man she discussed this with had, well, best not to dwell on Pete’s rejection or she’s going to cry.

 

“Samantha, look at me.” He orders. She obeys, because that’s what she so desperately needs.

 

“Good.” He says, moving to stand next to her, his hands reaching for her wrists.

 

“Is this what you want?” He asks. There is no derision or amusement on his face, just quiet acceptance and understanding.

 

She nods, shame burning bright on her cheeks.

 

“Say it.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes, ‘Sir’” he corrects her. His hands are gentle but there is steel in his voice.

 

“Yes, Sir” Sam repeats, and the world stops turning. The truth of that statement resonates.

 

“If you were under my command I would never allow such play, but you’re not in the airforce, so if you are sure this is what you want, then ...”

 

“Yes, Sir. Only in bed, Sir.”

 

“And only sometimes?” He clarifies.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Every time she says it, his cock twitches.

 

“Good. Let’s begin. Get on your knees, Captain.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a request.

He had, in exquisite detail, instructed her on how to take him in her mouth. How to run her tongue, flat, along the underside of his hard length, how to suck gently and then firmly along the head, where to put her hands, and how to press forward until she felt she couldn't breathe and her nose was buried into the coarse hair at the base of his cock. He had instructed, and she had obeyed, except for the humming; that was all her. Jack didn't seem to mind, thrusting his hips slowly towards her. 

He didn't pull her hair, which was lovely, and his movements were shallow enough to not choke her. He stroked her face, almost reverently, and he let her take her time, so that she properly got to enjoy the taste of him in her mouth, and the weight and feel of him against her tongue. 

Towards the end, he said "Look at me, Captain." and it was the only order she had wanted to ignore. Sam wasn't sure she wanted him to see how amped up she was just at the idea that he was using her in this way. 

"I am going to come in your mouth, and I want you to look at me, Samantha." he said, and it was the Colonel tone of voice, brooking no argument, and god, it hit her in every sweet spot she had.  

And so she did, she made eye contact with him, while he continued to make those small shallow thrusts, her hands curled around the back of his thighs. The feel of him pushing past her lips was the single most erotic moment of her life. She didn't realise that she had made a sound, until she was moaning around his cock and then he was coming in her mouth, the taste of him bitter and potent, but some point of pride refused to allow her to move back. She wanted him to fill her in every way, to possess and own her. 

She continued to suck gently, until he was spent and softening, at which point she nuzzled into his hip, and his hands finally came to her hair. 

Sam was worried she would cry, the air so heavy with what they had done, and yet not enough. She never wanted this moment to end, and didn't really know how to transition from their power play into real life. She also desperately wanted him to touch her, but she expected that it would be the last thing from his mind. In her experience, men went to sleep after sex. 

Jack sank to the ground, to the rug that she was kneeling on, and pulled her to him until she was straddling his lap, his face at the height of her chest. "Do you like it when it hurts, Captain?" he asked.

The sound that escaped her mouth surprised them both, something between a plea and a moan, and then he was upon her. Touching her breasts, his hands and mouth eagerly pinching and biting, and Sam felt the emotional high instantaneously morph into physical pleasure. 

She realised she was thrusting against his leg but couldn't stop, so desperate for the closeness. As if he was reading her mind, he said "Stop. Sit back."

And then, Jack O'Neill was spreading her legs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sam has a dirty airforce fantasy of Jack abusing his rank, of course she does. Jack would never abuse his rank in such a way in real life but he is happy to play along.


End file.
